Flame's Prophecys
by Flame-sama
Summary: These are just a bunch of somwhat stand alown 'prophecys' for you to enjoy. the first one has to deal with the defeat of Naraku, a.k.a. the 'Evil' that is mentioned.
1. Waiting

Flame: Ok, I know that I have 3 other storys that I am writing (although I have pritty much given up on 'Make Up Your Own Title'), but these just came to me and I wanted to post them so here you go.

Disclaimer: I dont own the caracters menioned in these 'Prophecys' however vaguely they are mentioned.

_**Waiting**_

Waiting…

The world was waiting…

For what? The end.

The end of the most evil being

Who ever walked the land…

Waiting…

For the prophecy to come true:

_In Japan's darkest hour, _

_He will complete what was once lost,_

_The object that could destroy the world with just one wish._

_The object which would grant its owner unlimited power._

_He will desire what He cannot have,_

_And ultimately destroy what He wants the most,_

_Until She comes again, only to be split in two, _

_The First and the Second, as different as yin and yang, _

_Two halves of the same, and fall in love with that which She sealed _

_Before Her death, only to unseal him._

_The two are an unlikely couple, _

_The Hanyou and the Miko._

_They will be joined by the Orphan, and one who is cursed._

_When they finally meet the Fifth and the Sixth, they will be complete._

_The Six who will along with their allies defeat Japans greatest evil. _

_The allies are as unlikely as the Six. _

_A wolf, a Inu Taiyoukai, and two of the evils own _

_Who will turn against their creator, the Void and the Wind._

_Ultimately the evil will be expunged along with the miko who sides with him, _

_The fates have decreed it._

_All will contribute, but the First who shares a soul with Midoriko, will be the one to give the death blow to the evil, _

_The Fifth and Sixth will be reunited with a lost comrade, _

_The First will be whole, and loved by the Second_

_The Orphan will receive a family,_

_And the Cursed will no longer be so, but gifted, as He will no longer have to fear his curse…_

_And Japan can sleep easy once more under the protection of the Six. _

_The First will once again be reunited with Her family, _

_And all will protect Japan for eternity. _

And once the prophecy is complete, the Six will be granted immortality, and can live to see their children's children, and their children's children's children, and so on for the family of the Six who will be the protectors for all eternity, all across the world.

---------------------------  
Flame: ok, well there is the first one, I have a coupple more and please review! also I have a question to all of those of you who acctually read my 'prophecy', for lack of a better word, should I make all these one-shots or put them all in one story? because they can stand allown if need be but they all pritty much refrence to this one here. Please review and help me solve my delemma.


	2. Koga aka 'The Wolf'

Flame: Ok, here is the next 'prophecy' and I have a few more but unless people review they will not go up and the only people who will see them are Midnight-Vortex (my betta) and myself.

M-V: This one is my favorate so far so please review! you'll make my friend here very happy! and ifshe's happy she is more likely to write more on her other story's! And please check out my story "The Secret Life Of Sesshomaru"!

Disclaimer: Flame-sama in no way owns the characters that she borrows.

_**

* * *

**_

The Wolf

An alie of the Six,

The Wolf,

Will hinder the relationship between the First and the Second of the Six,

Until he realizes,

The love and devotion he was looking for

In the First, was beside him all along,

In the form,

Of a young Wolf Youkai Hime,

That he saved long ago,

On the night,

Of the Lunar Rainbow.


	3. Lunar Rainbow

_**Lunar Rainbow**_

_She waits for her love to notice,_

_That she even exists,_

_And to fulfill his promise to her,_

_Made on the night of the Lunar Rainbow._

_He saved her from the Birds of Paradise,_

_When she was but a pup,_

_And promised that when she came back from the mountains,_

_He would marry her, so faithfully she waits,_

_For the time when he will come back to her._

_She is forced to watch as he goes time and time again,_

_To the First of the Six, the human miko,_

_While she the young Wolf Youkai Hime,_

_Is forgotten and left with her heart in her eyes,_

_Which shine only for the Wolf, one of the allies of the Six._

* * *

Flame: Here is the next Prophecy, Please R&R to tell me what you think, I dont even care if its bad, as long as you tell me what I can do to emprove. I will take any and all suggestions into consideration. Thankyou to my betta Midnight-Vortex. 


	4. Souls

_**Souls**_

Good Souls never truly die,

They are just reborn,

And walk the earth,

Doing their best to be kind

And help those in need,

Destroying Evil,

When it rears its ugly head,

And bring happiness

To all they help.


End file.
